MedievalStuck
by wolf.chicken184
Summary: That gaze, the gaze that could kill many but enthral you. A love story between Feferi and Nepeta but in a medieval setting (i recently discovered i ship it... a lot)
1. Feferi: Be mesmerized

That gaze, the gaze that could kill many but enthral you.

The olive of them, with the specs of yellow and slight tint of brown, the beauty. You could have stared at them for hours, days even but it's not only her eyes that captured your attention. It was her fine features that smoothly came together, her knatted hair and her purrbeast horns protruding from it. It was everything about her that just pulled you in to want to know and see more.

She had a giant coat made from the fur of a purr-beast that hung around her shoulders but once she saw you she pulled it off from her head and came close to your face. So close that all you could see were her eyes and that's all you needed to see.

She shortly left for reason unbeknownst to you, and since you're just been longing to hear her voice again. To feel her again, to even just see her again would be enough for you.

But the likeliness of that is almost none. She belongs in the forest, hunting beasts with her bare fists while you belong in fancy gowns and attending gathering that no one really knows the purpose of. Or at least you don't.

The sensation of her skin on your when she put her hand on yours still haunts you, the softness, it was so odd. Who knows what she's had to do with those things, but still the touch of kindness. How you long to meet her again.

You lie in bed staring at the over decorated ceiling, you shouldn't be thinking of such things. You're engaged to Eridan how could you be thinking of someone else that way?

"thinking of someone else that way" but you don't think of Eridan that way. You feel no attraction towards him, in fact you despise him but you have grown up together and you know each other like the backs of your hand. Or at least you know him, you doubt he has the brain capacity to know your name.

You mum would not hear of it if you were to try to even think about maybe liking someone else yet alone a rather handsome... pretty... amazing... olive blood. Not saying that it would happen because you've only ever seen her once.

But if you could, you would but you will never see her again.

Her skin was so much darker than yours, it was obvious she spent all of her time outside. It was also obvious from the scars that littered her body, they were almost a constant all over her body. You want to learn about them, you want to hear about them from her. You want her to point out big ones and tell you the stories behind them.


	2. Nepeta: long for her

As soon as your feet reached the bottom of the castle on the grass that gave way slightly beneath your feet, you knew, you wanted to see her again. It's too dangerous you know, you can't leave your sister this long ever again but... that shy smile, her long luscious hair. Everything about her just mesmerizes you to want to hold her.

You continue to walk through the forest towards your cave, you weren't able to find anything to eat. That's why you ventured this far, you'd heard of others that were able to get into the castle and get food that way but you guess you went to the wrong place. You'll probably never try to get food that way again, but maybe just to see her again.

Pounce is probably out hunting as well right now, he usually leaves just after you and arrives home just after you. He's usually a lot more successful at it as well.

An hour or so of walking passes and you walk into your cave. Meulin you mother, well she's more like a sister but she's getting old. She's never been able to hear but she's amazing at lip reading so that's how you communicate. Right now she's sat by the wall drawing something, it looks like another ship. They're not real, these people she ships and make little stories for none of them real. Or at least you've never met them.

"I met this amazing girl today," You say when you know for a fact she's not looking at you so she doesn't know what you're saying. She doesn't even know if you're there, "She was so pretty, I think she was a fuscha blood. Who would have thought someone with that blood would even both to look at me." You laugh, "Yet alone someone that fricking pretty, I want to see her again. Ohh man do i want to see her again but i guess i can't because i can't leave you alone here for too long."

Meulin then turns around to see you, "Ohh hello Nepeta! How long have you been there?" She yells too loud but you're used to it, because she can't hear herself she has no idea how loud she's talking.

"Only just got in," You take off your fur cloak and place it on a rock that you use as a table. You walk up behind Meulin and crouch down to look at what she's doing, "What's this?"

"Ohh i was thinking Eridan and Vriska, they would make such a good kismesis!" Eridan and Vriska, two of these made up people. Her favourite made up person is Kurloz, she says she'd be a matesprites with him. That they'd be inseparable, she says you would have a moirail as well but it's hard to believe considering the fact that he's a indigo blood.

"Ohh, yeah that might work. I doubt they'd stay together long because Terezi would probably break them up." You point to the ship with Vriska and Terezi as Moirails."

"Oh my gog! Yes!" She agree and begins to draw an auspicis with Terezi Eridan and Vriska. You help her, it's nice you know, just thinking of little partners that would happen to other people. When you're this far away from civilization it's nice to think of relationships.

You smile and stand up again. Just then pounce comes in with a antler-beast in his mouth, the blood drips onto he floor but you don't care. You run up to him and take it from his mouth and lay it on the ground. You pat pounce only now noticing that both you and him are now covered in blood.

You turn to where Meulin is watching you both, "Come on eat," You say to her making sure that your mouth moves a lot. She doesn't wait any long, she jumps up and starts eating the raw meat. You don't feel like eating right now so you go to the table and sit down and wipe the blood on your trousers.

Pounce stops eating to give you a concerned look, you wave him away with a smile. He continues to eat but slower now.

You lean back against the wall of the cave and can't help but smile. You bet you look like an idiot, you always do when you smile like this but you can't get the feeling out of your head. You hate it, the fact that you don't belong near her, you wish you were near her. Just seeing her is amazing, but imagine lying with her. What if she were to be in your arms? How amazing would that be, for you to love her. For her to love you would be more than you could ever dream.

You'll visit her again tomorrow; you'll head out early morning. You'll get up before pounce and go to the castle. Yeah.

You feel the adrenaline already, you'll see her again.


	3. Feferi: see her again

You wake up to the sound of light steps on your balcony; you look through the curtain but don't see anything. You sit and wait, listening for the slightest noise, looking for anything at all. You've never had your senses as on edge as they are now. You have a hope, but it's so unlikely.

You gently slide out of your covers and into your slippers, you're just in your night gown but you don't partially care in this moment. You make your way to the curtain and that's when you finally hear a noise.

It's a soft little "oww..." it's her voice, you freeze. You feel your smile creep onto your face. What should you do? Do you go up to her and ask to help her or do you shoo her away. You should shoo her away, or call a guard. But... you don't want to. "Where is she?" you hear her voice again.

She gently stands up leaning on the wall and look at the curtain, you move out of the way so your silhouette doesn't show but it must to late. "Was that you?" she asks, "Come on I want to see you."

You step out so she sees your silhouette. "You shouldn't be here," You say coldly.

"I know..." She sounds sad, "But i wanted to see you again."

"You could be killed, I don't want to be responsible for your death." You're perfectly honest, but you want to see her too. More than just what you can see because of the beautiful orange sun behind her.

"I'm willing to take the chance." She grabs hold of the curtain and starts to move it, you see her beautiful features again, her little smile lighting up the whole world with it. "Ohh wow," She exclaim upon seeing you. You stay silent, "What's your name?" She asks taking a few steps forward towards you.

"Feferi Pieces. I'm the heiress." You answer truthfully. "You?"

"I'm Nepeta Leijon, a simple huntress." She gestures to herself and bows. "It's a pleasure to meet you, your highness."

"Ohh don't do that, i hate it." You take a step forward and place a hand on her back, "Just call me Feferi,"

She stands up and your hand lands on her shoulder, you look into her eyes again. You bring down her hood off her horns, it's soft even with the little bits of dried blood and mud.

Nepeta's face was still just staring at you, it's almost as if she was searching for something in your features. It was silent for what felt like years, you were both staring at each other looking at what you both needed.

"You're beautiful," She finally says. You feel yourself blush.

"Thank you... you're... amazing." She laughs, you place your hand on the side of her face and trace your thumb along her jaw. She places her hands on your hips and begins to gently sway. You press your forehead to hers and your horns together causing a slight tingle to go through your head.

You hum slightly and she begins to sway to it. You're only slightly taller than she is and your horns add even more to that height but it doesn't make that much of a difference. She somehow manages to have such a large presence though. Maybe it's because of so much muscle she is able to pack onto the tiny frame but something about her let's you know that... she will protect you.

Just then you hear a knock on the door and you let go of her and point for her to go the balcony. She scurries away just outside of sight but she doesn't jump off of it.

"Fef! Don't you remember it's our date today? You better be getting ready right now." Eridan, you have no words. You never agreed to this date but your mother and him talked about it and she agreed to it.

"Ohh sorry, i just woke up. I'm still in bed." You lie.

"Wwell get up, be ready soon. If you want I can help you get dress." Sleazebag.

"No thank you but I can do it myself," You have to act nicely towards him; your mother would get angry if you didn't. You hear him walk away in a little huff. You go out onto the balcony and feel the cold air.

"Who was that?" Nepeta asks, with a sad look on her face.

"My betroved, we've been pushed together since we were hatched." You answer perfectly truthfully.

"Ohh alright, i'm sorry then." She crosses her arms and looks away. Ohh no, she must feel bad about what you were just doing, "I'll just leave."

"No!" You accidently yell too loudly as she takes a few steps away, "I don't want you to leave, I want to be with you." It slips out, "I... I don't know what it is but... something about you just..." You can't get the words out.

You look at Nepeta's face; she has a funky smile on. "Same, I don't know what it is about you but," She jumps onto the fence around the balcony, "I'll come by tomorrow morning, or tonight? I'll be around whenever I can, i want to talk with you some more. I want to find out more than your name." She jumps off and rolls gracefully onto the ground, you watch her as she runs away into the woods.

You shake your head back to reality, and go into you room to get changed. Go to your wardrobe and pull out a giant fancy dress, this'll work. You slip it on then tackle the problem of your hair, you spend way too long brushing it and tackling every knot until it all falls happily down your back.

You put on a little bit of makeup so it looks like you care a little more. Just then you hear a knock on the door.

"Yes?" You ask as you stand up.

"Wwhy aren't you ready yet?" You hear the raspy voice of Eridan outside your door. You open the door and look him in the eyes.

"I am ready, let's go." His face lights up but in the bad way, he looks you up and down but lands mostly on your breasts. You swear his mouth starts to drool slightly until he snaps out of it. He gestures down the hall.

"Ladies first," he acts polite but truthfully he's an idiot.

You walk away and down and out the palace. You walk into a building that's for indigos and purple bloods to get food. They usually call it a "restaurant", you've never eaten at them apart from when you've been made to go to one. You're lead into one by Eridan, he talks to a waitress and she leads you to a table. It overlooks the sea and it's slightly pretty.

You look around the rest of the restaurant, you're very far away from everyone else but you do see someone that you have to take a closer exception of. She notices you as well and a grin crosses her face. It's Meenah, now that she's here you have to act properly towards Eridan. You have to act like a couple, you feel like you may vomit just from the thought of it.

You look at Eridan and force a smile.

"So howw are you?" He ask with a rye smirk.

"Much better after looking at this view." You look outside and so does he.

A moment passes, "It's almost as beautiful as you." You want to punch him, but you don't show it. You laugh it off as cutesey as you can.

The waitress come back with your menu, she gently places them in front of you both. "Would you like some wine?"

"Yes," Eridan answers quickly, you just sit pretty and smile, "We'll take whatever you suggest." He waves her away and turns his attention back to you. The waitress leaves and you and Eridan scan through the menus and decide what you want to eat. The waitress comes back with your wine and takes your orders.

You continue to talk pointlessly until the food arrives. You then talk and eat, when you've finished both of your food. You talk even more, but when you place your hand on the table he places his on top. You suppress the urge to throw it away and smile to him then look to Meenah who's grinning still.

You smile at him, gog you don't want to be doing this. Why does she have to be there? If she weren't there you wouldn't be leading him on. You've been engaged for over 3 sweeps and you've only 4 sweeps old, you don't ever want to talk to him again.

"Fef, I need to tell you something." He sounds vaguely serious, "I have to call off our engagement."  
"What? Why?" You attempt to sound as sad as possible, but if this is true you would be over the moon.

"I'm going to sea this evening, they say in only a sweep or so i could be leading my own navy. How could i not take this opportunity?"

"I understand," You still pretend to be sad about this, this is the best thing you've heard in sweeps from Eridan. He'll be leaving, he'll be gone. You'll be free, you'll be single. You could find love, or maybe you'll just be set up with another sleazebag but anyone would be better than Eridan.

"I'm sorry," He must be believing your act, you put on a slight sad smile.

"It's fine, i just want what's best for you." He squeezes your hand slightly.

"Thank you for understanding," He lifts his hand and calls to the waitress for the bill.

You both walk back to the palace after he pays. It's only just noon, now. The sun is shining down on you as you sit in the garden, you waste hours here. Just staring at sky as it passes by, you plan on staying here until you can justify going back to your room and waiting on the balcony. For her.


	4. Nepeta: be excited to see her again

You're all a buzz, even Meulin noticed how you were gliding about the place. Humming that tune that she hummed and acting out the way you held each other. Her touch, ohh man, it was amazing. How she said that she felt the same way that you felt towards you. You can't say what it is but something about her just. Ohh man.

Only one stopped you from time to time, it made you sit down and just think. The idea that she already belongs to someone else, it terrifies you. Maybe that moment you had together then is the only time you'll be able to be together. Maybe you'll go over there and she'll tell you how she's got married that day and that she's moving. Maybe you shouldn't try to see her again? Maybe you should forget about her.

But she said she wanted to see you again as well, right? She wants to be with you as much as you want to be with her. This gets you back on your feet and dancing.

You hop over to where Meulin is crouched down and tap her on the shoulder, "I'm heading out soon,"

"Where are you going?" She questions back.

"Ohh, just this nice place i found, it's pretty far away so don't expect me back until past dusk." You can't help but let your eyes land on the fuscha blood troll that Meulin imagined. "Wait, what was the name of the fuscha blood?" You ask her again, you have a hunch of what it may have been.

"Ohh, Feferi! She is an ex-matesprite with Eridan!" She points towards the ship that has a giant x through it, it mustn't have worked out or something in her mind. But what a coincident, that they'd have the same name and that they'd look the same. It bugs your mind for a while, you walk out the cave after grabbing your cloak.

You finally reach the foot of her balcony, you feel your legs start to shake but the grin on your face quickly pushes the shakes out of your legs as you start to climb what you are now getting so accustomed to. It hurts your hand, true but it's completely worth it in the end.

As soon as you are able to see on the balcony you see a slim foot in sandals. You look at them; they're the feet of a woman. Feferi. You gently pull yourself up and sit on the fence to look at her. You didn't realize that she's actually sleep, she has her head tilted to the side as she rests. She must have been here for a while to have fallen asleep, maybe she was waiting for you.

You crouch down in front of her and place your hands on her knees, "Feferi?" She doesn't react. You stand up and take off your cloak, you drape it over her she seems so much more peaceful with it.

You place an arm underneath her legs and the other behind her shoulders. You pick her up and carry her through the curtains to her bed, you place her down. You sit down next to her on the overly padded bed, it all gives way underneath you, how could anyone fall to sleep on something so unstable?

Feferi hums slightly and turns to look at you sat there next to her, "Nepeta?" She asks in a voice that just the sound of it would let you know she was just a sleep.

"Yeah, just sleep." You stroke her hair gently. She hums happily, and nuzzles herself against your leg.

"I wasn't sure if you'd come." She hugs your cloak closer to herself.

"Were you waiting for me?" your hand lands behind her gills and you stroke there, she seems to like it. She bends slightly into your touch.

"Yeah..." She purrs happily, you thought you were the one that was supposed to be like a cat.

"Can I stay here tonight?" You ask her, her eyes open slightly wider to look at you. You feel like you may be imposing but it's easier than you having to go all the way back home just to come back here to see her again in the morning.

"Yes, but you have to leave again in the morning early," She rests her head back again, you stroke her gills again.

"Thank you, it just saves me from trekking back home again." You add a slightly offhand comment.

"Where do you live?"

"About an hour's walk away from here, in a little cave with my lusus and sister."

"Ohh? What's your sister like?" She listens to everything you have to say until it's your turn to ask her questions, you talk until it's pitch black outside and the only noise you can hear from anywhere are your own voices. You eventually lie down fully next to her and she leans on your shoulder while you hold her hand.

"Actually Eridan is joining the sea squad, I will probably never see him again. I only found out today." This takes you by surprise.

"Wait who's Eridan?" You enquire.

"My fiancé, or well my ex-fiancé." You can't help but tense at the sound of this, they're ex-matesprites? But also, now she's free. She can do whatever she wants, you smile but quickly shake it away and put on a straight face. Think of how she must feel about it.

"How do you feel about it?" You squeeze her hand on the emphasis of you.

"Happy, I never really liked him." She laughs slightly, "I'm free to finally fall in love." Now you smile.

"That's great," You stretch your shoulder slightly to loose all the tenseness you had before. "I've always been so isolated from other trolls that I don't really know how to act."

"You seem to have the basic idea," She giggles, you love her giggle. It's high but not so high that it sounds fake, it's the perfect balance. You laugh as well, you try not to move your shoulders very much so she doesn't get bothered.

You talk for hours, finding out about each other. You find out about her sister, who's roughly the same age as Meulin. She told her mother that she had no interest in being heiress and left all of the trouble and expectations to Feferi while she just goes around the world doing whatever she wants. From the sounds of it though, Feferi doesn't mind. She's slightly annoyed but she deals with it for her sister's sake.

"I'm sorry, i've been leaning on your shoulder for so long. It must be hurting." She sits up suddenly to let your stretch. You don't straight away, you really liked it when she led on it but it was starting to slightly hurt.

"Ahh no don't mind, I liked it even." You try to get her to lean back on you.

"Stretch," she pats your shoulder, "I'll just use a pillow as a pillow instead of a low blood."

Low blood, it stings, you hadn't really thought about the class divide between you. You look into the darkness of the night, you shouldn't be here. You don't belong here. It's not your place.

"Ohh my god I'm sorry. I did not mean it like that!" You steadily sit up and look at her again. You force a smile.

"I just... didn't think about it... I don't belong anywhere near you." Your voice sounds so much sadder than you hoped it would. She sits up and starts talking much too loudly.

"No! It's stupid! I want you here, you should be near me. Isn't that where you want to be too?" She pulls you into a tight hug; she buries her head in the crevice of your neck.

"Of course I do," You hug her back and you stay like that. Holding each other as close as you are to yourself, you can feel her with every sense.

You feel her against your neck as she pulls away still in the hug, she looks into your eyes. She steadily moves her head forward and your lips collide. It's an amazing feeling, that brief second that you feel her completely. Her warmth, her feelings you feel it all and you want to feel more.

She looks into your eyes again after wards and you can feel the embarrassment she feels. You move your hand up to her neck and bring her head forward again; she doesn't struggle at all as you kiss her again. This time it's longer, a few seconds of bliss where it's only you two. The coldness on your lips almost ruins seeing Feferi's beaming smile as she looks at you afterwards.

"That was my first kiss." She giggles.

"Same, wait, how long were you engaged to Eridan for?" You wonder while laughing yourself slightly.

"Three sweeps but... we never did any of these things. We only just held hands a couple of times..." She smiles slightly.

"Well I guess now you me." You lean back down onto the bed and she joins you, you stretch your shoulder and she leans on it again. This time you pull her closer and hug against her as well. Even though you're on a giant bed you hold each other close and only use a tiny segment.

This is the only place you feel free, with her near.


End file.
